


Savior

by BitchAssDude



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 2016, 2016 US Presidential Election, Angst, Character Inspiration - Chris Hemsworth (Thor: Ragnarok), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futuristic, Gotta get all the tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, im not too sure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Alexander Martin finally has his opportunity to prevent the world from getting more shitty than it already was. The only problem is, he only has one chance, he has to time it perfectly or he's done it for nothing and will have to either live through the world till the present, or find a way back to the present. His target year? 1933.Will he get there? Or will he kiss his opportunity goodbye?
Relationships: Margot Robbie/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. (Mini) Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different kind of fic because Margot Robbie doesn't have enough fics and I love her with all my being.

_18:00_

_"You have to do it now! There won't be another chance!"_

_He looked back to his lifelong best friend, and gave him a nod._

_"I'll see you soon, I promise."_

_"You better, now go save the damn future!!"_

_His friend pushed him away, watching him turn the dagger into the stone, blue streaks of time whooshing all around him, he gave his friend one final wink,_

_telling him he'd be back before the end of the week._

_That never happened..._


	2. Chapter 1

_18:00_

Margot Robbie was just getting home from a screening for her latest movie: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot; when she heard a loud _thump_.

She only slightly paused in locking the door to her house, but continued on, not thinking anything of it.

She _probably_ should have thought something of it..

_Finally_ being able to relax after an exhausting day, she hung up her coat, took off her shoes, and dropped her purse on the counter. She then walked over to the open doorway of her bedroom, stretching her arms along the way, closing her eyes and sighing.

When she opened them...

_*A Very Loud, Very Bloody Murder Pitched Scream*_

_"Who in the **fuck** are you?!?!"_ She yelled at the man lying in her bed, previously unconscious, now rubbing his head from her ear-splitting scream. She grabbed the closest "weapon" to her and gripped it for her life:

It was a candle.

"Woah, lady, cool down." The mystery man said in a _too_ relaxed tone. Who did he think he was?

"Cool down? _Cool down?_ You fucking broke into my house and **_slept_** in my bed! I will not cool down!" She stalked towards him, shaking slightly, obviously afraid, but willing to beat the _shit_ out of him with the candle if he didn't explain who he was and why he was here.

"What year is it..." He looked her up and down, she felt repulsed, "Ms. Robbie?" He's heard of her, just can't quite remember where.

"Year? What, as you some kind of time traveler?" She scoffed, he was totally on something.

"Uh, yeah actually, how'd you know? Is it the chest plate?" He pointed to a metal chest plate and rubbed it slightly, almost ashamed he was... figured out so quickly?

"Wait.. you're not joking on the question, are you?" She slowly let the candle fall to her side, and then tilted her head, like a dog confused by something.

"Nope. What year, oh, and date?" He stood up and brushed his jacket off, even though there was no dirt in her room, she was a neat freak after all.

"Uhm, it's May 4th, 2016." She watched as he groaned and quickly walked past her, checking.. what was he checking?

"Uhm, where do you think you're going?" She followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him around, bringing them closer than was probably appropriate. She stared up at him, studying all of his scars, especially the long one over his eye. She then cleared her throat and backed away.

"I'm going to find a time stone, or, do you guys not have those yet?" He stopped swiping at his... was that a holographic screen like in, like those weird future movies?

"No... we only got cars, trains, and all that fun travel stuff, no sorts of time machines here." She crossed her arms, looking at him like he was crazy.. maybe he was.

"Well that kinda sucks balls. I kinda have a mission, to prevent he future from-" He then held the side of his head, wincing.

"From what?" She titled her head.

"From th-" He then started to groan, putting a hand on a knee and keeping that same hand to his head.

"You alright? What's happening?"

" _I. don't. know._ " He grit out, he was only trying to tell her what would happen in the-

_Ding_

"I can't tell you the future I guess, or this happens, a splitting headache." He said, slowly recovering back to his normal height.

"Well that kinda sucks, why'd you freak out when I said it was 2016?" She stood in front of him, wanting to get answers.

"Because I need to be in 1933, stopping the world from going to even more shit." He quickly walked past her and sat down on the couch. He settled into it, seemingly not used to one.

_Go right ahead, douchebag._

"Well that's gonna be pretty hard. But you can save this election I guess." She sat next to him, eyeing him.

"The 2016 election? Lemme see.." He then pulled up the weird hologram thing and sped through what looked to be English and some videos, but she wasn't sure.

"What are you looking at?" She tried to look closer, but he gently pushed her away.

"I don't need anymore of those headaches, I'm seeing who's winning and what happens after they win." He explained nonchalantly.. like that **_wasn't_** a big deal.

"Do you like.. not know who I am?" She suddenly switched topics. He looked at her confused. He knew of her, just not a lot.

"I know of you, just not a lot, I never really paid any attention to my classes on famous people. You are famous, right?" He swiped down the screen so it was off and looked at her, studying her.

"Yes. I'm famous." She was almost angry at the fact that he didn't know a lot about her. She's like, one of the biggest deals in Hollywood right now.

He is from the future... maybe they don't have famous people?

"Chill out, I can hear it in your tone and see it in your eyes that you're angry and almost.. hurt? Why are you hurt from the fact that I don't really know much about you?" He read her like an open book, dang, how did he do that so easily?

"I'm not hurt. Just confused." She huffed. Why was this happening to _her_?

"I guess that does tend to happen when a person from the future comes to the past." He leaned back on the couch. He was starting to get sleepy, but he needed to do his mission..

"You look tired, you wanna rest?" She offered as if she read his mind, or maybe it was how he looked? Yeah, she wasn't a mind reader, they didn't have those in 2016 if his classes were right about anything.

"No.. I gotta *yawn* do my.. mission." He slowly drifted off to sleep, completely going against his words.

"Goodnight.. strange man from the future." She lightly smiled and went back to her room and got ready for bed. Once in it, she thought about what the future is really gonna be like as she drifted off to sleep...


End file.
